


Saying hello

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo square: orgy, Dirty Talk, Multi, Plant sex (sorta?), Pollination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Groot goes home. They welcome him in an unexpected fashion.





	Saying hello

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the illustrious [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

It had finally happened, and no one even thought twice about foregoing their current bounty to get to the coordinates ASAP. Groot was vibrating with excitement, leaves and flowers sprouting everywhere.

“Easy there, pal. We’ll get you there as soon as we can,” Peter said.

“I am Groot,” he replied.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I know we’ve chased down empty leads before, but this one looks solid. Eighteen hours and you’ll get to meet your family. Or at least some other tree people.”

*

“Holy shit,” Peter exclaimed. “Do you see this? The cities are alive!”

“Peter,” Gamora sighed.

“No, seriously. Look at the readings. We’ve got thermal infrared signals so bright the sensors are overloading. Whole cities grown from trees! Fuck, most of the surface of the planet is!”

Groot pressed himself against the glass of the cockpit and watched as they approached the raised landing pad. 

A large copse, grove, forest — what was the proper word for a group of living tree people — was waiting for them. Groot disembarked first and the welcoming party all lifted their limbs, singing in a chorus of deep and resonant tones. The sound filled the area like a physical entity, and then settled gently in their bones. It wasn’t words, at least not like any of the rest of them knew, but the intent was clear. Still, Groot waited.

When the song was over, Groot stepped forward and extended vines out from his arms, twining them around those offered from the others. For long breaths, everything was silent save for the sounds of the breeze gently fluttering their leaves. Then, a great _hooming_ sound came from all around them, and when they looked there was a sea of tree people gathered as far as they could see in any direction. Thousands upon thousands had come to see Groot home.

When they all began to sing, the sound was deafening. Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket all covered their ears and watched in awe as billions of white, pink, lavender, and blue flowers began to grow and blossom out of the trees. The pitch of the song dropped and the timbre changed until the sound was so low it no longer assaulted their ears but instead vibrated the planet itself. 

Pollen issued forth from the flowers, flooding the sky with a pinkish-purple mist. Yellow, red, and orange tendrils reached out from the head of the stigma of every flower, and they danced gently in the breeze collecting passing pollen.

They watched the trees with amazement, but mostly they watched Groot. He was taller, greener, his bark less cracked, and his trunk more full than when they had landed. He was flourishing. He was home. 

“This shit is sticky,” Peter commented.

Rocket angrily wiped his tears away. “Can you keep your mouth shut for one damn minute? Can’t we just enjoy this heartbreaking moment? Groot’s home and now we’ll have to leave him.”

Rocket trailed off in sobs and Drax gently scooped him up from the ground. “Your friend is happy here, and you will not be alone. You have us.”

Rocket nodded into Drax’s shoulder and the previous stillness returned until Peter spoke again.

“Guys, I’m not good with botany, or whatever you call it when they’re plant people, but I think pollen is like sperm. I think we’re standing in a giant orgy.”

Gamora sighed loudly, but looked around with mild disgust all the same. “I’ll be inside,” she muttered as she turned on her heel and left.

Rocket wriggled and Drax put him on the ground. “Yeah, well that’s enough crying for me. I love the guy, but not enough to stand here and get creamed by him and his people. Goodbye time is over,” he said, stalking back into the ship behind Gamora.

Peter looked to Drax.

“I do not mind. Their semen smells nice,” Drax declared.

Peter’s breath whooshed out and his eyes went big. “Wow. Okay. I didn’t really expect that response, but sure. I- I’m going inside now too. Enjoy the smell of plant come out here, partner.”

“I will!” Drax exclaimed, as he laughed, twirled around, and turned his face up in the cloud of pollen.


End file.
